dbearchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Gates (book series)
Despite many years of Dream Gates being researched and discussed, Allura McCoy was influential in helping to understand them. This was primarily due to her willing to actually do research in-dream instead of simply being a bystander. While others had written small pamphlets and tracts about Dream Gates (some way, way off base), Allura wrote and published several books on the subject. Thesis Allura's scientific thesis was Dream Gates: Power and Persuasion, where she wrote on her young experiences with Dream Gates and the alluring power of these phenomena. A few months later, it was published in book form. Books These were also available as audiobooks, read by Allura. Those containing interviews she conducted included the video/audio, in their entirety and where applicable, on the disc. * Dream Gates: My Personal Voyages (includes a reprint of her thesis) * Dream Gates: A Collection of Testimonies (both copied by Allura from archives and personal interviews she conducted; includes the testimony of several "Tourists" who became deranged upon returning) * Dream Gates: A Guidebook For Young Dreamers (designed to help children understand and have fun; following up on the previous book, Allura not only includes many testimonies from child dreamers but explicitly warns the reader not to be a Tourist) * Dream Gates: Drugs and Alcohol (tests conducted by Allura on various subjects, including herself) * Dream Gates: The Dangers of Tourism (reprints of the aforementioned testimonies, plus new ones and Allura's own experiences as a Tourist) * Dream Gates: For Dummies (part of the long-running "For Dummies" series, by request of that publisher) While a seventh book was published under Allura's name (Dream Gates: The Quickest, Easiest Way To Make Yourself Rich!), it was unauthorized and, as far as she could tell, entirely untrue. It was also made into an audiobook, with a soundalike mimicking Allura's voice. Videos Allura, among others, made videos of the dreams – sending a camera with dreamers, bringing their own camera as they dreamed, and by the aforementioned Tourism. A DVD set was made of these videos (Dream Gates: Video Tour), which also provides the only look at the Dream Gate post-dream...when it is, as the deranged Tourists claimed, incredibly vicious. Although research into Dream Gates continued, Allura stopped being a Tourist for her own safety. She continued her research by way of her own dreams, rather than leap into those of others. Gift Set The thesis, all six "legit" books, their corresponding audiobooks, and the DVD set were rereleased together as Dream Gates: The Complete Collection. Changes for this set were minimal, mostly spelling and punctuation fixes; one major change was to My Personal Voyages, removing Allura's thesis from there as it was simply a reprint. The audiobook of her thesis was constructed from her reading of it when it was first published. Exclusive to the set was Dream Gates: Since We Last Met, providing updates on those who Allura interviewed or tested, plus her own recent experiences and new discoveries since the seventh book. The reissue of Video Tour used Blu-Ray discs, adding many hours of new and newly-discovered footage. The Quickest, Easiest Way To Make Yourself Rich! was also included in the set (as a "ninth" book and audiobook), although this wasn't an endorsement – the print version here was filled with red-pen notations by Allura, primarily to debunk much of its claims but also to point out the (sometimes pretty obvious) Photoshop jobs on the photographs. Category:Books